Demand for smaller, less expensive image forming devices has created a unique set of media feed reliability problems. As the rate of images printed increases and machine size decreases, it has become increasingly difficult to reliably transfer media sheets through the system.
Media sheets move through an image forming device along a media path. The media path begins at the input point of the media sheet, such as an input tray or a manual feed position. The media may then move through the path along a series of rollers, belts, or combination of both. An image is formed on the media sheet as it moves along the media path. The sheet may be outputted from the device after an image is placed on a first side, or may be re-routed through a duplex path where another image is placed on a second side.
The speed and position of each media sheet is carefully monitored as it moves along the media path. A jam occurs when a media sheet does not arrive at a predetermined position along the media path at a predetermined time. A jam may be caused by a variety of different occurrences. One occurrence is when the media sheet is not accurately picked from the input tray. Another likely location for media jams is when the media sheet is moving along the media path and is passed from a first roller or belt to a second roller or belt.
Once a media jam occurs, the user may be required to access and remove the media sheets, and reset the device prior to continuing printing. This is frustrating to the user, and severely limits the output of the device. Methods and apparatus to reduce and/or eliminate jams and increase throughput are needed.